


Jimmy-boy

by akito_na



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Academy Era, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: 五次Bones叫他“Jimmy-boy”，还有一次Jim抗议了。





	Jimmy-boy

1.

第一次McCoy完完全全在Jim毫不设防的时候把他抓个正着。

“来吧，Jim，做个好男孩，你可以的，”被冷落的阴茎随着身后每一次冲撞的动作直直地打上小腹，溢满前液的顶端留下一道响亮的湿痕。Bones像张毯子一样从背后将Jim牢牢盖住，汗水在高热皮肤间摩擦着。Jim的左手手肘横撑在胸前的床单上，右手试探性地往身下伸去，却立即被Bones一把抓住反剪在后腰。一次极为猛力的惩罚性顶入让Jim无法自控地呜咽出声，赤裸肩头上斑驳点缀着齿痕与淤青。

“我没法，我没法……Bones！我没法——求求你——”Jim的额头枕在颤抖的手臂上，在每一次冲撞的间隙低低地哀求出声。还不够，太多了，还不够。

下一瞬间，Jim忽然惊愕地睁大了双眼，McCoy低沉的嗓音像一束电流般直直地窜向小腹，酥麻如水纹般扩散开来。

“射吧，Jimmy-boy。”

在Jim反应过来之前，被冷落的阴茎——那个叛徒——就这样猛烈地射满了一床单上。高潮让Jim全身的肌肉紧绷地抽搐着，而McCoy丝毫没有减速的意思，反而更加用力地一遍一遍操进Jim过分敏感的身体里，让Jim呜咽着逃开却又被狠狠地拽回原地。

“混蛋！——”Jim颤抖着从牙缝间嘶咬出声。

McCoy低声轻笑，濒临高潮的喘息交缠在湿润的肉体撞击声中，“你爱死了这个，不是吗？”

是的，但是Bones不需要知道这点。当McCoy的阴茎直直地撞向Jim体内那簇敏感的神经束时，快感与疼痛的界限被模糊成一片混沌的灰蒙。Jim咬着牙朝自己翻了个白眼，该死的肾上腺素成瘾。

 

2.

第二次的时候他们坐在酒吧的半圆卡座里，幽暗的灯光与过分吵闹的音乐里拥挤着一群半醉的红衫学员。Jim坐在半圆的最外侧，激烈地和对面的斯塔菲斯星人争论着极端水域污染下星际舰队的干预权，四处挥舞的夸张手部动作差点碰倒了满桌的空酒瓶。Bones在他身边仰头大笑着，大概是Elena说了个什么医学生才懂的内部笑话。他的大腿紧贴着Jim的身侧，热度源源不断地辐射过来。

当Bones拍拍他的肩膀示意Jim侧身让他出去的时候，Jim还依旧沉浸在当前辩论中——上帝啊！斯塔菲斯星人的木鱼脑袋真是名不虚传。

“我去再点一轮酒，你要什么吗Jimmy-boy？”

Jim太过专注于眼前的讨论以至于此刻他只是简单地回答，“好的，一瓶啤酒，顺便再给我带些星际外交常识回来，好让我把它们狠狠地敲进我这位朋友的螃蟹脑袋里！”

O’lir看起来离爆发只有三秒钟的距离，整张脸涨红得像只煮熟了龙虾。鉴于斯塔菲斯星人的确有超过70%的基因组与海洋生物类似，Jim诚挚地建议他去检查一下血压——在检查完大脑发育不健全导致的智商缺陷之后。

他一定是不经意间把这些话大声说出来了，因为下一秒Bones在他身边爆发出一阵响亮的大笑，爽朗快活而又无忧无虑，是那种Jim一想到由自己把这笑声放在Bones喉间，温吞的欣喜就会打左胸深处涌遍全身的爽朗大笑。Bones听起来那么开心，以至于有一瞬间O’lir朝他投来的死亡凝视看上去也没那么可怕了。

但其实还是有点可怕的，毕竟无论怎么说，Jim总是希望尽量避免和一个有四只爪钳的家伙打起来的。

直到当天晚些时候，他们各自昏倒在宿舍床单上时Jim才想起早前的那个昵称。他从枕头间抬起毛茸茸的金发脑袋，却发现Bones早已在另一张床上四仰八叉地昏睡过去，轻轻打着呼噜。Jim的神智也只够勉强支撑他拍下两张Bones仰面大躺口水直流的照片，下一秒脑袋便重重地砸回枕头里，转瞬睡去。

 

3.

并不是说和你最好的朋友搞上床就意味着你从此成了百分百的纯基佬或是什么别的，事实上，第三次的时候Jim正在赶往与某个红发美人约会的途中，顺路到诊所里看看值班的McCoy。Bones已经三天没有回过宿舍了，大概是在忙着参与某个有关霍吉尔病毒的合成疫苗实验。而根据以往的经验，Jim漫不经心地想着，Bones大概已经24小时没合眼了。

不管你的空间方位感如何强大，错综复杂的医院走廊始终是个巨大的挑战。真心的，就像设计这栋建筑的人发自内心地不想人们找到要去的房间。等到Jim终于在某条千遍一律的走廊里找到McCoy的时候，那双臻绿色的眼睛里绝对闪着异样的兴奋光芒。

“我们搞定了！”Bones瞪着巨大的双眼，双手微微颤抖着，而Jim根本不需要一个医学博士学位就能诊断出一个咖啡因摄入严重过量的活体案例。像是为了证实他的推断一样，Bones又用更为兴奋的语气重复了一次，“我们搞定了！！”

“好了好了，冷静下来Bonesy。”Jim好笑地看着Bones随着心跳的频率微微前后摇晃而不自知。

Bones舔了舔略微干燥的下嘴唇，Jim不觉得在没有基因变异的情况下人类的眼睛能够真正地发光，但不知道为什么Bones的双眼此刻竟然能够更加明亮。他往前一步跨进Jim的私人空间里，嘴唇几乎压在Jim的耳根，“嘿Jimmy-boy，你为什么不十分钟后来我办公室一趟呢？”

在Jim来得及抗议之前，Bones忽然压低了声音，浓重圆润的南方腔压在舌根，温热的气息钻进耳朵里，“想在办公桌上把你一点点舔开，再狠狠地操进那个紧致的小屁股里。你想要吗？”

Jim目瞪口呆地愣在原地，Bones朝他邪恶地眨眨眼，随即转身消失在了角落里。牛仔裤里的小叛徒充血速度之快让Jim几乎有些头晕眼花，他低头思考了长达三秒钟，随即跟上了Bones离开的步伐。

当两个小时后，Jim浑身酸痛地和一个沉睡如死尸一般的Bones一起蜷缩在办公室那张小沙发上的时候，Jim发自内心地为星际舰队的医学事业取得如此重大的突破而感到高兴，并且一点都不介意这样的重大突破再多来个几次。

 

4.

其实问题的关键是，在他们认识（并且搞上）的这几年里，Bones极少地真正叫出这个称呼。也许再多来个几次Jim就能够更加习惯，甚至能够抽空取笑McCoy这老人家一般的口癖爱好。但Bones看上去就是要等到Jim的防备稍稍松懈的时候一击直中，让Jim在他那外科医生般精准的双手下碎裂成一片一片。Jim曾经试图引Bones叫出这个昵称来，可McCoy从不让他如愿。有一次Jim甚至成功地从Bones嘴里逼出了一声“Captain”——唔，多么美妙的回忆——但从来都没有“Jimmy-boy”。

再后来就是小林丸号的测试，Pike，Nero，流放，瓦肯星，还有进取号与Captain Kirk，生命中总是有这样的时刻，像是一切色彩与炫光都包裹在一个巨大的球体里狠狠向你砸来，而你只能在狂风中死死抓住舰桥的扶手，稍不留神便被真空吸走。

再晚些时候，当Jim拖着行尸走肉一般的身躯回到船长舱内，疲惫得双眼都几乎无法睁开的时候，Bones已经倒头昏睡在了雪白的床单上。黑色的短发向四周翘起，暗蓝色的灯光里半掩着赤裸的胸膛。

Jim一边昏昏沉沉地脱掉黄色制服，一边朝床铺走去。他敢发誓这一路上本来什么都没有的，可椅子却像是自己长了脚一样莫明地跑到了Jim脚边，将他狠狠地绊了一下。

“操！——”Jim脱口而出，跌跌撞撞地在昏暗的光线里试图保持平衡。Bones闷哼地皱着眉头动了动，双眼朝Jim微微睁开了一条缝。

“抱歉，”Jim低声安抚着，朝他虚弱地摆了摆手，“继续睡吧。”

脱掉制服长裤与鞋袜几乎耗尽了他最后的体力，当Jim终于脱剩拳击短裤，滑进温暖的床单里时，Bones已经再次睡了过去。McCoy在半梦半醒间嘟囔了几声，手臂像是有自我意识一般环上了Jim的腰间，赤裸的胸膛贴上Jim的后背。Bones的皮肤上带着睡眠的热度，Jim沉浸在温暖的怀抱里，侧身长长地呼吸着，逐渐坠向梦境的边缘。

“晚安”Bones沙哑的声音只勉强高过人耳辨认的分贝线，“Jimmy-boy。”一个轻如羽毛的吻落在Jim的脖子后头，而Jim唯一能做出的回应便是用尽最后一丝力气握上了环住他腰间的手臂，随即歪头沉沉睡去，一夜无梦。

 

5.

“来吧，Jim，给我点反应，你可以的……动动你的手指，眨眨眼……Jim……天杀的……Jim……JIM！——”

Scott和护士们一齐冲上来拽住了几近失控的Leonard，而Jim——Captain Kirk——就这样安静地躺在银白色的裹尸袋里，缺少了那双蓝眼睛中的狡黠光芒让他看上去瞬间老了十岁。像是忽然被抽光了全身的力气，McCoy在人们的钳制中一点点地瘫软下来。护士们小心翼翼地松开手臂，任由他们的首席医疗官如同虚脱一般跪在冰冷的生物床边。

“没事了，Jimmy-boy，”Leonard的额头枕在Jim尚存余温的手臂上，喉咙里哽咽着如拳头般大小的肿块，眼眶一阵阵地刺痛，“我在这儿，我接住你了，没事了，没事了Jimmy……”

背景里恍惚间像是有哪个小护士在转身呜咽着哭泣，而McCoy的额头依旧枕在Jim逐渐失温的手臂上，没有人回答他的哀求。

 

+1.

“你知道我一直不喜欢这个称呼的，对吧？”

“嗯？”Bones从一旁的椅子上抬起头来，看上去真诚地疑惑着，像是完全不知道Jim在说些什么。他手里的PADD泛着浅蓝色的光芒，柔和地映照在白色的医生制服上。

两周的危险期之后，Jim终于被推出了重症病房。而在此过程中，除了被星际舰队传唤去为Khan案件作证那天之外，Bones几乎一步也没有离开过Jim的身旁。一开始还能算得上有些暖心，只是到了后来Jim不得不以舰长的身份命令McCoy医生停止在每一次读数稍微异常的情况下大惊小怪。而在这整个过度保护欲事件中，最令Jim震惊的是他那尖耳朵大副对于进取号首席医疗官擅离职守（并且软性囚禁舰长）这一情况只毫不在意地挑了挑眉，丝毫没有加以阻止的意思。

“你知道我一直不喜欢这个称呼的，对吧？”Jim又重复了一次，这次为了避免Bones继续装傻，他用双手在空气中打起了引号，“Jimmy-boy。”

Bones愣了一下，像是在完完全全毫不设防的情况被Jim抓个正着。他小心翼翼地打量着Jim脸上的表情，而如果说有什么是Jim从八岁那年起便引以为傲的技能的话，那就是James T. Kirk的标准扑克脸。

这一次没有性爱，没有疲惫得三秒后就能昏倒在地毯上的虚脱无力，也没有谁的生命危在旦夕。他们坐在下午的阳光里，大片的落地玻璃窗映照着晴好的天气。Jim倚在病床床头，Bones坐在一旁的扶手椅里，彼此隔着不到一米的距离。不算近，却也从不遥远，一伸手就能触碰到另一具身躯。

大概是午后的光线太过强烈，Jim只觉得红潮从后脖一路热到耳根。Bones了然地轻笑了一声，从座位上站起身来，搂过Jim的后脖，在额角落下轻轻一吻。

“你说是就是吧，Jimmy-boy。”

 

——END——


End file.
